


The gone aren't forgotten.

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 9/11, Gen, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9/11 brings Mickey and Ian together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gone aren't forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very nervous about writing this. So i hope i did it Justice. Let me know how it was.

Ian awoke that morning with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, he shook it off thinking it meant nothing. Only would he find out later that it meant everything.

 

He got up, took a shower and got dressed for the day when he got a text.

 

**{Lip}**

I love you Ian

 

Odd. He knows his brother loves him by why is he texting him to let him know? Oh well.

 

**{Ian}**

I love you too man, what's up?

 

A few minutes later he gets a text back.

 

**{Lip}**

Just know i’m not alone, Mandys here with me. I’m so sorry.

 

Okay, what the everloving fuck was going on? Why is he telling Ian that his girlfriends there with him? And why is he sorry?

 

**{Ian}**

Dude, are you high?

 

Ian waits and waits for a reply but never gets one. Later on he comes to find that the building Lip works in has been bombed. Lip is pronounced dead.

Ian's world crumbles.

 

**

 

Its exactly a year later when Ian is now standing at the memorial for 9/11. His life hasn't been the same since then.

 

He stands there for over 2 hours when he hears a sound next to him. He looks and finds another man, around his age looking sadly at the memorial. He must have lost someone too.

He's getting that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach again, except this time he doesn't ignore it.

Ian turns to the man and says “You lost someone?”

The man looks over at him.

“The fuck is it to you?” he snaps.

But Ian can tell the other man is just as sad as him.

“I lost someone too, my brother. He was my best friend, and he's gone. I still can’t believe it.” Ian's looking away now. He feels like he's gonna cry, not that it matters much anymore. He misses Lip to much to give a shit if someone sees him cry.

Its quiet for a few minutes then the other nan surprisingly speaks up.

“My sister. She worked here.”

Ian nods.

“My brother Lip did too.”

They share a sad smile.

“I’m Ian by the way.”

The other man looks over then answers “Mickey.”

The man now identified as Mickey pulls out a cigarette and starts smoking, Ian does the same.

Ian doesn't know why but he feels the need to spend more time with this guy.

“You ever wonder how different everything would be if it never happened?” Ian questioned.

Mickey nodded.

“Every single day man.”

They kept smoking.

Mickey spoke up “I’m just scared she died alone, ya know man?”

Ian nodded.

“What was your sister like?”

Mickey was quiet for a moment in thought.

“Beautiful. Long black hair, blue eyes. A total bitch but amazing. She took no ones shit and i loved her for it.”

Ian nodded.

“She sounds beautiful.”

Mickey gave a small smile then he remembered.

“I actually have a picture of her.” He pulled out his wallet and took out a small photo.

“Her and her boyfriend. Its the only picture i have of her. He died that day too, worked in the same office.”

Mickey too a quick glance at the photo with a sad smile then handed it to Ian.

Ian's world completely stopped.

He felt like he was gonna pass out.

Mickey noticed this.

“You okay man? You don't look so good.”

Ian could feel tears coming.

He started shaking.

Tears started to roll down his face.

Mickey put a hand on his shoulder.

“Ian?”

Ian looked up at Mickey. Then the photo then back to Mickey before he could finally speak.

“She didn't die alone.”

Mickey was confused.

“What?”

“She wasn't alone when she died, Mickey.”

“How the fuck do you know that?”

Ian started to shake harder while tears were pouring out of his eyes, blurring his vision.

“Because... because thats my brother Lip.” He sobbed out.

“Thats your brother?”

Ian nodded.

Mickey was stunned.

“Your sisters names Mandy isn't it?”

Mickey's eyes went wide. He didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

They were silent for a few minutes while Ian continued to cry while looking at the picture. He hear a sniffle and looked over. Mickey was crying now too.

Ian couldn't even hold back.

He moved closer and hugged Mickey.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until they calmed down.

Once they separated Mickey couldn't help but ask “How do you know they were together, you know in the end?”

Ian took in a shaky breath.

“Lip texted me right as it was happening. He told me he loved me and to not worry because he wasn't alone, he was with Mandy and that he was sorry.”

Mickey frowned.

“I’m sorry.”

Ian waved him off and sniffled.

“Its okay, at least they weren't alone.”

Mickey nodded in agreement.

 

“Wanna go get something to eat?” Mickey asked.

Ian nodded.

 

After that day they were inseparable. After 3 weeks of never sleeping alone they moved in together. Every year after that they went to the memorial site together.

One morning 9 years later Ian woke up with that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach once again, he panicked and reached over to Mickey who was fast asleep next to him. Ian wouldn't let him leave his site all day, Mickey knew why, Ian had explained to him years ago about that feeling. He understood.

It had been exactly 10 years to the day that it all happened that they went to the memorial site as they did every year when Mickey got down on one knee and proposed to Ian.

Life works in odd ways sometimes. It turned a tragic thing into the best thing that ever happened to either one of them. It brought them together, in a way that may have never happened otherwise.

 

**_Rest in peace to all of those lost, you will never be forgotten._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna have it be Fiona who died but Lip and Mandy fit best to me.


End file.
